


Into All Hallows' Eve

by Drayline



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Violence, F/F, Junkenstein's Revenge, slowish burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-12-28 04:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drayline/pseuds/Drayline
Summary: Fareeha Amari is a young woman with a thirst for justice who became the first fema knight of the kingdom in order to defend the people of Adlersbrunn from Dr. Junkenstein and his allies and put an end to the war on All Hallows' Eve.But when she found out the truth about the Witch of the Wilds, things doesn't make sense anymore.





	1. Into The Order

**I. Into The Order**

It could be calming, the sound of the sea. The waves crashing against boulders, the water slamming the stone pillars that raised the castle, the stony sand under her naked feet or the sound of seagulls and hawks singing in the sky, the wind stroking finely her tan face, strong features, night-dark hair. Tall young woman with the body of a maiden but will of a knight.

It could all be peace, it could all be harmony.

But it was far from it.

Peace ceased to exist in Adlersbrunn for a long time, years ago, shortly after she was born. The serenity that once enveloped the kingdom turned into chaos: incinerated crops, slaughtered livestock, destroyed houses, lost lives, and all this only gave way to dread. The fear of completely losing everything was present every minute of any villager’s life. Winter was hard most of the times, spring always brought its thaws and vivid colors, and summer was an exquisite harvest season. However, autumn was not as expected.

Especially when All Hallows’ Eve was around the corner.

It all started when Dr. Jamison Junkenstein, a brilliant scientist whose work consisted of building automatons to serve the lord of Adlersbrunn, strived to create true life to earn the respect he thought he deserved, but no matter what he did, he never succeeded. It could all end there, but one night the Witch of the Wilds –followed by her dread servant- appeared to the doctor. She offered him the spark of life and asked him one thing in return: to do a request whenever she called for it. And he accepted blindly, drunk of revenge.

That’s as simple as she remembers and as the people do. No more details, no more technicalities. But the only thing she knows is that’s when it all went to hell. A green beast rampaged through the streets of the kingdom on All Hallows’ Eve, slaughtering townsfolk in its wake. Dr. Junkenstein on the other part was enjoying watching those who had mocked him beg for mercy. The beast’s rampage would last for hours until it disappeared into the night, only to leave a town in shambles.

Each day that date approaches, it is a life that she carried on her back, a life that she has to protect before her own. It is no accident that she was conceived only a few days after such an unforgettable event, Fareeha Amari was ready to serve her kingdom, her family, and her honor. Her mother -the alchemist of Adlersbrunn- Ana Amari could have jested many, many years ago that her daughter would be the one to stop the monster, but she didn't count on Fareeha taking her suggestion very seriously.

And just there, with the sound of the swell in the near distance, the cool autumn wind and the breeze of the nearby rivers, Fareeha was absorbed recalling all those stories that her mother told her, all those years in which she prepared to be a shieldmaiden, but above all, those years in which she fought against Dr. Junkenstein and his creation. They were finite, their energies ran out at dawn, but whose energies and life never faulted was one particular monster: a witch.

_ “Fareeha…” _

Fareeha’s main goal was to annihilate her, to destroy the root of all problems, for she was the one who kept providing Dr. Junkenstein with endless beasts and an infinite army of slaves. She was the source.

_ “Fareeha…..” _

And like any bad source-

_ “Fareeha…?” _

-She needed to be destroyed.

_ “Fareeha!” _

The call of her name made her wake up from her absorption and brought her back to reality. Now the distant sound of the waves was replaced by the voices of the other maidens and the sound of metal crashing into metal. The training grounds were as full as ever, especially when autumn arrived to the kingdom. All Hallows’ Eve was closer, and she couldn’t wait for that day to come, to put an end to it. But right now, the redhead waving a hand in front of her face had to have all her attention.

“Yes?”

“I’ve been calling you for an eternity! What’s wrong with you?” Brigitte Lindholm was her best friend amongst the shieldmaidens, it also helped that they were raised together as children since their parents were close friends. She was a truly beautiful girl, her auburn hair matching with her fair skin peppered in freckles made her adorably irresistible to the men, quite the suitor.

“I was…” Fareeha cleared her throat, focusing again on what was on her mind. “I was thinking.”

“That’s new.” She giggled.

“Very funny.”

“Want to talk it out on a sparring session?” The invitation sounded tempting knowing it was a great stress reliever, so she accepted tiredly yet expectant.

Brigitte took her shield and flail, both specially designed by her father -although a few things were tempered by herself- and fit in perfectly with her complexion. Fareeha took a shield in the same way, with the exception that her weapon was a sword and steeled herself in a fighting position, waiting for Brigitte to take the first step. And the session began between soft strokes and certain dodges, ideal to let out her pent up fears.

“Spit it out, Amari!”

“What I mean is that today is the day, I can’t take it out of my mind.” A hit, a dodge, perfectly executed.

“The day where…?”

“Well, I was thinking that… I was thinking that I should ask the Lord to make me a knight.” Brigitte opened her eyes both in awe and excitement, she was waiting for it.

“Goodness! Really? That’s amazing, finally! Are you excited?”

“I’m sweating like a sinner in a church. I’m really nervous, I think I’m about to throw up.”

“You’ll be fine! Relax!”

“What if he says no?”

“He’s not gonna say no. Come on, cheer up! You’re stiffer than you usually look! He doesn’t like that in his knights, you’re warned!”

“Yes, you’re right…” And taking a deep breath, she steeled herself. She made up her mind. She was ready. “I'll go right now, wish me luck.”

“You don’t need any, but good luck!”

Brigitte was always supportive, in good times and bad, and today more than ever Fareeha needed that help. Train to become a maiden? Easy. Fight against a horde of evil servants? Possible to fight and topple. But this? This was a real challenge, this was both ambitious and problematic: it was to conquer a mountain that no woman has achieved. The rules and traditions of the kingdom were still old and, although they all fill the kingdom with pride, it did not mean that there were exceptions. Fareeha wanted to be one of those.

With such an optimistic and challenging mentality, Fareeha headed confident towards the castle, passing through the various corridors covered in various relics, history and battles marked on its walls. If only she could be part of it.

As soon as she thought about it, she was in front of the gigantic doors of the throne room, flags with a golden griffin decorated both sides of the door, and it opened by giving way to a huge room. The carpet was unfolded from the door to the throne, the ornaments in gold and copper shone brightly in the light of the chandeliers, and the immense figure sitting on such a gigantic throne was the one who drew the most attention whatsoever.

The Lord of Adlersbrunn: Reinhardt Wilhelm. 

His form was imposing, strong, robust, the visage of an older and wise man with the gaze of a young man hungry for honor and glory. This man could easily defeat a fleet of enemies with his hammer, but at the same time it was he who taught Brigitte and Fareeha in games and magnificent stories of bravery. An admirable and inspiring man, and Fareeha just wanted to get both his approval and that of the woman standing next to him. Her mother.

“Fareeha Amari.” Once again, hearing her name in such a hoarse voice made her wake up immediately. Respectfully, she knelt on one knee and bowed her head, offering her honor and dignity to her Lord. “It is a great pleasure to see you here, my child. Tell me, what brings you here on such a short notice? Has something happened with the shieldmaidens?”

“No, my Lord, the shieldmaidens are fine and well performing their duties. Today, however, I came to ask you for a selfish request.” There was a brief silence.

“And what is it?”

“I want to become a knight, my Lord.”

And dead silence.

Not even a whisper, not even a word. Nothing.

The room fell silent with all the attendants present alike, and her mother’s gaze was that of expectation as well. She knew, Fareeha told her several nights ago. In fact, Ana knew many years ago when she was a mere child playing with wooden swords, observing the knights in awe as they marched down the streets. She knew Fareeha was destined to become one, even if it meant to be the first one breaking the rules and traditions of the Order of Knights.

“You know only men are able to become knights.”

“And I am fully aware. That’s why I’m asking you to make me a knight, for you are the only one with the power and authority to bestow such a title on me.”

“You are already a shieldmaiden, the best we have in the kingdom nonetheless. Isn’t that enough for you?”

“I am flattered that you recognize my prowess, my Lord. However, you cannot deny that my abilities matches those of the men of the Order of Knights. I do not despise the work and effort of my sisters, but you know that my skills are being overshadowed in there. I know I am able to do more, I  _ want  _ to do more. My desire is to be in the front lines protecting my kingdom, and I won’t rest until I know it’s safe from every harm.” Fareeha couldn't see the slight smile on the Lord's face, his head was still looking impatiently at the floor.

“You’re honorable, there’s a flame burning strongly inside of you. Few of the men I have for knights barely show a spark, however you’re ablaze, incandescent.” Desperation became more tangible as the seconds of silence passed. Again, not a word, but she could see her mother’s gaze fiercely piercing her skull. And then a sound. “And who do you think is capable of filling the space you will leave and lead your sisters to victory?”

“Brigitte Lindholm, my Lord.”

“The viking’s daughter?”

“She has proven herself. A natural leader, strong and brave but also generous and reliable. She’s the best person I can think of, she’s suited for the position.”

The mighty man stroked his beard, thoughtful and mysterious, thinking of the appropriate response to such a situation and the consequence of that decision. Ana had already warned him, Fareeha was aware of that, but she could not ignore the fact that her future -and that of her kingdom- was at stake. She was born for this, seeing such imposing and brave knights on the battlefield. She trained for this, to get a respectful space in that order. And most importantly, she wouldn't rest until she had it.

“Shieldmaiden Fareeha Amari.” She suddenly jumped at hearing her name, somehow distracted in her own whirlwind of thoughts. Once she realized she was called, she stood up and waited for the verdict of the Lord. “You have certainly proven yourself as well, and yes, you are right; I cannot deny that your abilities surpass even those of some of my best knights. However...”

“Yes…?”

“I will accept your request-” Her eyes opened wide and looked straight into her Lord’s piercing blue ones. “-with one condition: just as all my knights did, you should deserve that title by training, preparing with the order and following the instructions of your leader, and only then will you become a true knight. Do you agree to take my condition?”

“Of course, my Lord. Yes, absolutely.”

“Very good. Present yourself tomorrow at the order, I will take care of giving you the instructions. You may leave now.”

“Thank you so much, my Lord. I won’t let you down.” With a final kneeling and a bow of her head, she rose again and left the place almost in a rush, her excitement was seeping through her skin.

“I know you won’t, my child…” He whispered solemnly, a soft smile was plastered on his magnanimous face as remembrance of all those years. He saw that little child running away from her, the one he trained, the one he raised and saw become the best of her line. A giggle, however, got him out of trance and looked at the one-eyed woman next to her.

“I told you she was going to be all awkward.”

“You certainly are a bad mother, Ana.”

“I could not miss an opportunity like this. Please, I was sure that as soon as she asked you to make her a knight you would accept in a blink. Also, what’s the point of being a mother if you can't embarrass your children sometimes?” Reinhardt howled at her friend’s comment, and he knew she really meant it. “I will not stop hearing about this feat for weeks, I am sure of that. Call it a pre-vengeance.”

She also saw her little daughter run away, that little girl in a dress that was marveled to see the knights and maidens parading the streets of the village, and a strong and courageous woman disappearing behind the doors. And that woman walked fast, and ran, and sprinted. Her heart was pounding in her chest, her legs were almost giving up but she wasn't going to be calm until she found Brigitte, and when she could finally hug her, her body melted in her friend's arms.

This was the beginning of something superior, something glorious. She was about to become the person she was meant to be.

* * *

"Are you excited?"

Ana was in the kitchen in front of the fire, a modest casserole contained an aromatic soup for dinner, her tired face looked over her shoulder to see her daughter in the dining room with a few books wide open, and her brown eyes examined each page quickly while they were dancing and jumping line after line. Finally, she raised her face and looked back at her mother, and somewhat embarrassed she put aside the sturdy books in the bookcase.

“I am, mother.” A sigh, and Ana was far from believing her.

“You don’t seem like it. Tomorrow is your big day.”

“I’m nervous, to be honest. I have been preparing myself for that day, mom. I’ve been reading those books about the Order of Knights: history, techniques, rights and responsibilities, which I already know, of course. But still…!”

“But that doesn’t seem enough to you-”

“That is not enough for me! What if I screw up the only chance I have? This is serious, I have no space for a single mistake.” Ana knew her answer before she even roared it. The older woman turned around with a plate full of lentil soup and put it in front of Fareeha on the table, inviting her for dinner as she put another steamy plate on the other side of the table. “Sorry, mom… And thank you.”

“I know you. I know my daughter very well, and I know she’s destined for greater feats that being a shieldmaiden. Of course, I do not despise the work of these girls, but you have always seen yourself on top, achieving the impossible.”

“Heh I guess you are right…”

“Now, let’s say grace and thank the Gods for our food.”

Dinner was as quiet and homely like every other night, Ana's company was always a huge comfort for Fareeha: that meant that the most important member of her family was still safe, and she would give anything to keep it that way. Her mother also used to be a warrior, but when Fareeha was born, only the stories of her mother's battles and a few scars remained. It was her stories and her findings that pushed her to become what she was now, to look for what she loved most.

“You seem oddly quiet tonight, Fareeha.”

“Huh?”

Big and surprising eyes looked at her mother, who was getting up from the table with an empty plate in her hands already. Fareeha on the other hand followed with much of the soup in hers. Maybe she was completely distracted.

“You barely touched your dinner.”

“I’m sorry, mom… I think I'll go crazy, I keep thinking about tomorrow and everything I have to prove them. If I want to become a knight, and I mean the first female knight, well… A lot rests on my shoulders. What if I’m belittled? I’m almost sure the Order will not see me with the same eyes.”

“Of course not. You’re a woman, and we are pushed to the limit to show that supposedly we are ten percent similar to men. Denying that fact doesn't make you stronger, but that doesn’t mean you are less because of that. If something…” Ana pointed a finger to her head and smiled. “You have enough advantage for having the intelligence of a woman. Believe me, you have it under control, Fareeha.”

“I think I do…”

“Besides, I talked to Reinhardt after you left.” That irked Fareeha’s curiosity. “And I must say that he did not hesitate for a second of your abilities. If anything, he was eager for you to help the kingdom in a more proactive way. Autumn has arrived, and we need all the help possible on the front lines defending the castle and the town. You know the great responsibility that entails, and as much as I hate the idea that you are in front of me I...” A beat. “I will always support you."

“I know, mom… Thank you.”

She could only hug her mother, for she was right. Her life was at stake and so did that of her brothers and sisters, of her lord, of her family and of the innocent villagers in Adlersbrunn. With a final goodbye she left to her room and tried to rest and get some sleep, but she could only keep rolling over and over in her bed. Morpheus wasn’t doing his thing, and as time went by the moon and stars shone expectantly on the other side of her window.

The scenarios, probabilities, events, sequences of everything that could happen tomorrow until the day of All Hallows' Eve arrived was to create strategies in her mind. Anyone -including the Lord- tried to stop Dr. Junkenstein, but only Fareeha dared to think of the vague idea of stopping the most powerful ally in that horde, the origin of it all: the Witch of the Wilds.

* * *

Hazy mist covered most part of the forest, the lake it was surrounding seemed strangely thin yet strong like a layer of ice, the soft ripples in the water stroked by the wind and the moonlight reflecting on the surface of the lake made it for quite the frightening yet hypnotizing scenery. And yet, only one soul occupied the space in the lake that night.

A slender naked figure rested in the middle of the water body, covered in a thin layer of fog resting atop the lake. Pale skin like winter snow covered her body, her hair a golden cascade ended on her shoulders, and only the water covered her shoulders. It felt cold, every day colder as the autumn days passed by, she could only feel cold. But it didn’t bother her, she was used to be always cold around that time.

She hugged herself, covering her chest while her hands rested on her arms, that gave her the comfort necessary to be able to resist being outdoors in such a frigid night. The most vigorizing aspect for her was the power that the moon and nature gave her every night, and as All Hallows' Eve approached her powers became more and more impressive and unlimited. And her thirst for power became more dangerous.

Footsteps could be heard in the distance making the dry leaves creak on the ground and the mud around the lake. Slowly, iridescent blue eyes opened to pay special attention to this being that annoyingly interrupted her meditation cycle at midnight.

“What is it, Reaper?” The Reaper was a dark figure covered in a black hood and quite the curious white mask similar of an owl. He was ghastly and mysterious, but he responded to the witch and the witch commands only.

“He’s here.”

Tired and hastened, she frowned and dissipated the mist with a simple movement of her hand and wrist. The water rippled as she started walking to the edge, and her naked figure revealed itself as she approached the shore. The Reaper was waiting patiently for her, as it was expected from him. Another movement of her hand and from a rock a robe floated towards her, who took it when she reached her side and covered her body with it.

“I hope he is ready this time.” She said pensive.

“He said he was.”

“Let’s see if he is indeed. Let’s head home.”

Both began their journey deeper into the forest and following a path already marked by the repeated footsteps of the witch and her companion. A few minutes of a walk in silence and a large cottage appeared among the trees; it was covered with vines, moss and other botanical elements that made it look consumed by nature. It looked old, but definitely not damaged at all. They both stood in front of the door, and the woman saw her faithful servant standing next to her.

“Is everyone here already?” Raising an eyebrow she asked.

“They are.”

“Very well.”

With both hands she pushed both wooden doors to open completely. Her beaming blue eyes did not reflect any emotion, for she had only one goal in mind, and that was to reach the dining room. Crossing the hall and going deeper into the rooms followed by her faithful servant, she reached the room where everyone was gathered, to her annoyance.

Five figures were sitting around the huge carved wooden table, some much more towering than others, but each of them dark in its own way. The Countess was an imposing, eccentric woman, with an insatiable thirst for power and wealth -in addition to others-. The Summoner, a dragon-like woman with a fiery personality and lack of social interaction when possible; she has always been special and supporting regarding everything.

“Stop breathing like that, you’re loud!”

Then it was Dr. Junkenstein’s gigantic monster and his bride, who she was small but scandalous, arrogant and demanding woman. Her mouth was rarely closed and when she did she had a frown, an arched eyebrow and a bored look all the time. And finally but not least, there was the doctor.  _ Lunatic _ . That was the only word that describes it perfectly. Finally, the blonde took a seat on the opposite side of the table and her servant stood immediately behind her, focusing her attention completely on them.

“You have finally made it. How was your bath?” The bride asked her amused, she arched an eyebrow as well.

“I hope you have a better explanation of why you have come today to interrupt me in my purification ritual.”

“You call that a ‘purification ritual’, I call it a bath.”

“Stop discussing about baths you two!” The mad doctor howled and jumped on his seat, pounding his fists on the table and gathering everyone’s attention. A strong gust of air was invoked by the witch to get everyone's attention. Now she was just angry and it showed.

“I will literally kill you all if you don't calm down and explain to me exactly why you have arrived early to my home and in such an important night with full moon nonetheless.” The countess was the first to reply of them all.

“I have come here to deny my help in this invasion for the time being, once again.”

“W-why?! You can’t leave us!” The doctor yelled madly, pounding the table once again.

“For starters I have never joined this fight. I don't win anything with this war, I just lose. And I'm tired of wasting my time in this senseless revenge that doesn't even involve me in any way. For now,  _ adieu _ .” She said no other words afterwards, getting up and leaving the place was her way to say it was her final word. The doctor grunted and pulled at his hair.

“I won’t be in either.” The bride shrugged.

“You never are either.” It was the summoner’s turn to speak. “What are you doing in this meeting anyway? No: what kind of role do you even perform with them that guarantees you to be in this circle?”

“Honey, there is always someone who has to take care of the ‘smaller’ things, which in this case is taking care of my little babies. Our slaves must be ready for their big day. Also, who more than a woman to put order on a mansion full of chaos and smelly men? I am a hero, you must admit it. Without me, this would not work.”

“Charming.”

“Hey, I'm just recognizing my controlling capabilities. I'll be a little dead inside and outside, but it doesn't mean I don't like to participate in this. This time, I will be in the shadows enjoying the show.” Blue eyes looked back, and a smile showed for the first time in the day in her pale face.

“Very well.” And she looked to the Summoner. “I suppose you have something else to say as well.”

“No.”

“Nothing at all?”

“I’m bored.” The witch smiled again, and giggled. Her laughter was both endearing and terrifying at the same time.

“I bet you are. But let’s cut to the chase, what are you doing here?” It was time for Jamison to step up and he took a map from a satchel.

“This!” He yelled victorious and spread the map on the table. “This is something totally new! My babies are more than ready to attack, but especially to follow in the footsteps of their daddy! There is something wonderful that several of my spies found a few nights ago that can change the course of our victory!”

She had to admit that seeing the map for the first time the doctor was going to something interesting. Something with purpose. When the witch offered Dr. Junkenstein the contract she saw a possible opportunity in him: a man desperate for power and revenge could do whatever he wanted. It wasn't time yet, but this at least it was going to start to get fun, and the grin on her face couldn’t get wider and devious.

She had a chance to win this time.

* * *

The clinking of metal crashing graciously against metal filled the training grounds from early hours of the day, as soon as the sun began to appear in the horizon, it meant it was the time when the training began. And Fareeha couldn't be more impatient for it. It had been a few weeks since she was training to become the first woman knight of the realm and she couldn’t help but to remain excited for the whole training session.

And she started to get the hang of it.

She was enjoying it. She was tasting and celebrating every victory, but also accepting and learning from every defeat. Fareeha was growing as a human being and protector and that could not give her more pleasure than knowing that she was ready and willing to protect her family and people from any threat. And no person -even that fellow who trained with her- could stop her. Fareeha kept smiling under her helmet, priding and savoring her moment of glory.

The sun was about to set high, it meant the end of training for some, but not for Fareeha. She still had a lot to prove to everyone, especially to her Lord who she swore to protect and to demonstrate she was ready for such a title. And just standing on the curtain walls with quite a crowd of followers –as well as shieldmaidens- looked below to the ring, to her, to see  _ more _ of what he expected, the Lord looked back.

Fareeha did not hesitate a single moment to give more than one hundred percent. She steeled herself, feet on the ground, hilt on both hands, gaze focused fiercely. It only took a few moves of attack and defense techniques to have her opponent on the ground defeated. She could feel the sweat trickling down her face and back, even her chest, arms and legs. Her body was begging for a break, but her mind wanted to keep going. She wanted to prove she was capable of doing  _ more _ .

A roaring laughter and thunderous clapping could be heard from just a few steps now. The Lord of Adlersbrunn had a shining grin from ear to ear as he walked towards her. Fareeha lowered her guard and took her helmet off, finally feeling the air touch her warm head after so many hours with quite the heavy armored headpiece. Reinhardt stopped in front of her and Fareeha bowed her head respectfully.

“My Lord.”

“I am quite pleased with the performance you have put on for these past weeks. You are impressive, Fareeha Amari.” Those words made her feel warm inside, the outside didn’t mattered anymore.

“Thank you. I must credit you for giving me the opportunity and my master commander for guiding and instructing me. The credit is shared.”

“And so is humility. That’s part of what makes you a noble person; empathy and dedication. I couldn’t be more pleased with my decision.”

“I’m the one who appreciates it more.” He smiled, and so did she. There were a few seconds where he looked at her intently, as if with paternal love. Fareeha felt the urge to laugh but she had a good way to compose herself.

“What is it?”

“Come with me, let’s take a walk.”

Fareeha made a final bow to her fellow knights and left her shield on a nearby bench with the intention of returning for it later. The walk was quiet, silent, crossing several hallways and walkways, moving away from the castle more with each step. The air felt cooler, and the leaves of the trees fell one by one adorning the landscape with soft ocher tones. Quite the view that reminded her of her childhood and strolls with her mother.

“It feels like quite the time has passed since the last time we were truly alone.” Fareeha remembered that, indeed, at least a few years have passed.

“It is true.” She recognized it. “Your duties have been paramount to the people during these last years since...” Her mind was elsewhere again, recollecting those memories from when it all started. When Dr. Junkenstein's rumor was spread, when one night everything changed and he was banished, when the kingdom was attacked. Burning buildings, screams of desperate and scared people, dead bodies accumulated in the streets. The blood that ran from her mother's face as she tried to protect her.

“…Since Dr. Junkenstein.”

“Right…”

“Many of us still have those open and fresh wounds, and I'm sure you still have them as well. It’s a burden that we all have to carry, not even if this war ends someday.” Fareeha stopped when he did as well, and she looked at him intently. Reinhardt was almost like a father figure to Fareeha, he could easily see the turbulence and anguish inside of her.

“I still have a reason to fight, my Lord. I swear on my life that I will not sleep peacefully until I know that my people are safe, just as I swore in my oat.” His laughter emerged from deep inside him, joyful and mighty as only he could do.

“That's something I've always been impressed about you.”

“Pardon?”

“Your dedication.” He took a deep breath while stretching his arms to his side, releasing it with his eyes closed, embracing nature and the peace surrounding them. Fareeha barely noticed that her legs took her to the riverbank a few minutes away from the castle, a place she treasured for long memories of her childhood. “Although you grew up by my side, you have never disrespected the crown or any member above you. You have more moral than many of my subjects.” Fareeha smiled softly as she looked at the river run.

“It’s exactly like that, my Lord: respect. I do owe you respect in many, many ways. I chose it remains as such by respecting your title and the crown.”

“I still remember when Ana had you, my only and best alchemist. You were a small bundle of hope, that's what she called you. As you were growing your dedication was also doing, and your admiration for the knights was... It’s commendable. Big eyes looking at shiny armors parading here and there. And now, look at you.” He pointed at her with his whole hand from head to toe. “About to become the first female knight and without a doubt one of the finest and most skilled knights of the kingdom. For many years the crown stayed in tradition, but now we break such rule.”

“I’m honored to be part of this, I truly am.”

“Your mother must be proud.” Fareeha had to laugh at that.

“I hope she is. For as long as I can remember, even the idea of becoming a shieldmaiden bothered her. And I know she meant well, but this is the path I choose and I couldn’t be prouder of my decision.”

“Regardless of what she says, we’re all proud of you. The people believe in you, and so do your sisters and brothers, but also me and your mother.”

“Thank you… My Lord.”

“You can call me Reinhardt every once in a while, you know?” He laughed once again, then it died after a few seconds. Fareeha felt the tension around him. “Your mother has told me that you have a plan in mind. Farfetched was her word.”

“Do not fret, I will not perform any-”

“However crazy, stupid or irresponsible an idea may be, it may be the branch of a road that leads to the right path, and in this case leads us to victory.” Fareeha could barely believe what she heard. Her eyes opened wide in surprise, blinking only a couple times to clear herself. “So, tell me: what’s the idea that could lead us to peace and glory once again?”

“Are you sure about this?”

“Absolutely. Any idea is well received.”

“Very well… It is not that complicated, we need to attack the source of this war.”

“That is attacking Dr. Jamison Junkenstein.” Fareeha shook her head.

“No. He is just a pawn, a piece on this board. Who’s the one who corrupted that man?” 

“The witch.”

“That’s right. The Witch of the Wilds on the other hand is the queen; she has the power to tear down each one of us and at the same time bring up every knocked down piece, something we know about that no one else in this world is able to perform. If we defeat the witch, we uproot the weeds and ensure victory for our kingdom. We secure peace once again.”

“Your idea is not crazy at all, it makes sense. However, what it’s confusing it's the way we will accomplish that feat. There’s no safe way that we could get close to the witch without her disappearing or casting a spell to flee. She could vanish or worse: kill us.”

“I know. But that is a risk I’m willing to take myself if it means we’ll defeat her.” Reinhardt sighed and looked back at her, then at the river.

“That is, definitely, a risk I am not willing to take. Your life is as valuable as any other in the kingdom, and I’m not going to put your life at stake. All Hallows’ Eve is in three days, and unfortunately we don't have the time to plan such a strategy. That is something that maybe next year we could achieve, but definitely not this one. I want you to remember that well.”

“But-”

“Stick to the plan. I will not risk your life just like that. Your job is to protect the people, Fareeha. You understand?”

“...Yes, my Lord.”

“Very well. Now, let’s return back to the castle.”

Fareeha sighed when Reinhardt turned around and started walking back towards the castle along the path that led them there. She must admit that she felt frustrated and disappointed, but perhaps it was a more selfish act and she wanted things to work immediately nonetheless. However, as small as it would be, maybe, just maybe, she really had a chance at winning. If she could only try.

If she could only kill her.


	2. Into the bloodshed

** II. Into the bloodshed**

A lake could be nothing else than a body of water; damp, soggy, deep and cold in some cases. Any human who saw that lake in the middle of nowhere and inside the deepest part of the forest where all tales say you will get lost and eventually perish at the mercy of the ghosts of old trapped souls, it was nothing. It had no meaning. It was just that, water.

But to her, it was  _ life _ .

Life surrounded her from the smallest rock to the biggest tree; from the roots up to the treetops. Everything around had life. Everything was precious. And the lake  _ –her lake-  _ carried such an immeasurable amount of energy and vitality, for it was the cradle where new forms were born but was also the heart of the forest that nourished them all. The schools of fish swam under her, the birds sang in the branches of the trees, the cooing of the wind rocking the water was a symphony. It was all harmony.

Floating naked on the lake was perhaps her favorite activity, reconnecting with nature and letting the lake drain the overload of magic that she stored, maintaining its balance. That was her purpose. A witch was only a name of many, and perhaps the most popular she was willing to accept. If she instilled fear and terror to protect everything sacred that balance was, she would not hesitate twice to accept such a title.

The Witch of the Wilds.

It was amusing how humans feared her for her powers. No, her  _ blessing _ . It was a gift, a legacy, an honor that was bestowed by Mother Nature herself. It was a prestige to be a carrier of such joyful capacity which for centuries she was able to transform into white, benevolent energy. Until now. Hatred and rage had blinded her, the human being lost its course and she could only see evil in them. 

Anger, hate, insults, screams, attacks, deaths. Robberies, kidnappings, rapes, murders, deaths. Fear, distrust, paranoia, decay, madness. More deaths. She was tired. The supposed to be smartest specie in the world lost its course, and she could only rely on herself to correct that. If more deaths were necessary to put an end to such a problem, so be it.

The power of nature was coursing through her, she could feel the river's fluidity change with the hours, the wind turn icy and the falling leaves stain the surface of the lake along with her. Dark and heavy clouds began to form in the sky and the full white moon turned amber yellow. The animals that made her company in the morning had already hidden because they knew the storm was coming.

She couldn’t be happier to carry on her plans of vengeance, and a grim smile from ear to ear showed how much she was willing to go as long as she had her wish fulfilled. The witch let herself levitate slowly, over the lake until she stopped touching the surface. Her body floated as if the water surrounded her completely, swaying in an ancient ritual to borrow all the power invested. The moonlight touched her pale skin and her blonde hair shone with an almost platinum light under the pristine illumination.

“It’s time.”

Blue eyes slowly opened upon announcing the arrival of All Hallows’ Eve and her body stabilized itself. She saw the palm of her hands, clenching her fists to feel a blue glow of magical power increasing exponentially. Oh, how easy was to become addicted to such strength, it was a drug that could only be satisfied on such a glorious day and she wanted more of it. And starting now she forgot who she used to be, what her true purpose of existence was, but only the Witch of the Wilds was the being she transformed into.

Walking on the air she made her way to the shore of the lake, experiencing an intoxicating sensation of immunity and immortality. Her naked body made its way to her cottage and to her bedroom, where she could prepare for such a happy day. In a single closet she had a unique and special outfit that set her apart from the rest, which only the Witch of the Wilds could wear: maroon, burgundy, yellow and orange leather dress and leather thigh stockings, with a matching cone hat. 

Looking at the mirror in that outfit made her feel truly powerful, from the way the suit was made to the way it fit her figure perfectly like a second skin, emphasizing her curves. All that remained was to tie her hair in a ponytail and she was ready. When she went downstairs she found her faithful servant waiting patiently with a book that read  _ vitae  _ in his hands.

“I see you are already prepared.” She looked at him with a smug smile and took the book, with her other hand she pointed her arm to a closet and opened her hand. A rattling sound came from inside a door and it burst open, a broom flew through the living room and nestled in her hand. “But so am I. Are you ready to have fun?”

“Not precisely.” His ghastly voice was overpowered by the witch’s laugh.

“Every year is the same and every year we must do it, so I really don't care if you have fun or not. Assemble the rest, for tonight we depart to Adlersbrunn.” The main door opened without anyone touching it, it was just her spell doing the job. She opened her arms wide and took a deep breath, relishing in the misty air surrounding them. “Let’s go, we have a kingdom to raid.”

* * *

That morning didn’t feel right; it was the same feeling churning in her stomach and threatened to make her sick. Hyperventilation and an overall sensation of uneasiness was common to her this day, All Hallows’ Eve seemed to arrive sooner than she expected, even if it didn’t make sense. Her days training with the order were somewhat a distraction of the day ahead. Disaster could be feel coming, it was almost smelled in the air, and Fareeha could never forget the smell of blood: ferrous.

Carnage was what she saw in the immediate future, she just hoped her mother wasn’t one of the many affected. Of course, the kingdom mattered and it was her duty to defend the people and her lord from harm, dying in battle was a possibility and an honor she was willing to accept, it was her primary responsibility. But that didn't make it any less terrifying, after all, her mother told her that bravery is not the absence of fear but the way it is disguised and transformed into courage.

“Are you prepared?”

Ana asked her daughter cautiously, who was leaning on the edge of the window watching the sun slowly set on the horizon. Under her a crowd of villagers prepared for the night running all over the rocky pathway from here and there with sacks of rations and other elements of survival. This was not something that should happen anywhere, but it was the protocol for now.

“I am never ready for this.” Her mother reached her side and looked out the window as well. Her nostalgic look said it all, and she put an arm around her daughter, pulling her close to her warm body in sympathy. “I mean, how is anyone ever ready for this?”

“No one really is. But it is our duty and we must remain united as a family, we must instill confidence and security and, as protectors, we also must leave fear and hate aside and channel all our energies in defending the innocent. You were born here, Fareeha, you are embedded to the kingdom, the village, the order and the crown. In my case I was received by all of them and they welcomed me as part of their family when I was alone and had no one else in this world. I owe them more than earthly life, I also owe them my soul and afterlife.”

“Mother…” When Ana became nostalgic it was an intimate moment that only with her daughter shared, perhaps today was the right time to do it again. "I promised to follow in your footsteps because you are one of the people I most admire." She chuckled once. "Well, you're the person I admire the most, I’m not going to lie."

“I am flattered, but that’s no excuse for doing such idiotic feats in order to impress me.”

“What if I’m trying to impress myself?”

“No.” Both shared a laughter before putting their most serious face of the day. “Get ready, the sun is about to set. I will be defending the castle along with Morrison, McCree and Shimada. You and everyone else have to aid the townsfolk and the village.”

“Yes, you’re right. I’ll be on my way.” Fareeha grabbed a satchel with her most important belongings and some of her mother’s special potions as well. Heading to the door, she was stopped by Ana.

“Fareeha?”

“Yes?”

“Make me  _ prouder _ , my child.” Fareeha smiled and closed the gap between her mother and her, touching her forehead against Ana’s one.

“I will. Be careful as well.”

Fareeha should no longer extend the farewell for the pain was proportional to the time she spent with her before the storm. Heading towards the castle and going down the steps from where her home was, she felt how with each step her heartbeat rumbled and echoed in her head. This was one of the feelings she hated the most, the uncertainty and expectancy. No one deserved to be having such sensation of sorrow, agony, of misery, not even the bravest. 

As soon as she opened the door of her home that lead to the streets of the town, a crowd almost tackled her in desperation to find refuge and safety. A few successfully hit her by accident while running, but it didn't matter, that meant the time was near. Clinging even more to her satchel, Fareeha ran in the opposite direction to the mob and towards the castle, the center of the apocalypse.

One drop of rain, two drops, and then several more fell on her. The storm clouds were already upon them when she reached the castle, and the bells began to ring loudly. One, two, three times. Countless times. They were here. Fareeha took a deep breath after putting on her armor, and when she exhaled she put on her helmet and for the first time knew what it symbolized. Now more than anything she had to prove who she was and that she was fit for the position as a knight.

“Amari, are you ready?!” Her superior yelled before opening the gate and going into the unknown. Now more than ever, she was.

“Yes, sir!”

“Let’s go, everyone! 

The storm had unleashed and the rain was heavy, blinding lightning and outrageous thunder. The hilarious sound of Dr. Junkenstein's servants began to grow more and more intense in volume, and the bright eyes like wolves in the dark were increasingly numerous. The fear in her fellow mates could be visible even through their armor, even Fareeha doubted her own bravery for a second, but a second is just a fragment of time and she had to strike like lightning. Get rid of the fear.

Just like that, she drew her sword and shield and pounced on the first zomnic in front of her, two slices to the torso and one to the neck and it was done. One defeated, a thousand more to go. The rain and the cries of her comrades began to fill the streets with the sound of battle, swords and shields crashing into the metal of Dr. Junkenstein's servants.

More chimes from the distant bells, and the moon was reaching its peak.

Fareeha could barely tell how much time has passed, but the fatigue was beginning to reach her body. Her arms screamed for help and her legs could barely hold her body weight. Practicing was completely different from effectively striking her enemies. Despite the rain and their efforts, several stores and homes were attacked and burned in the process, their shield served more than anything to protect themselves from debris.

A sharp cry for help not too far away from her was heard, but her hands were occupied. Fareeha struggled between protecting herself and attacking the enemy or going to defend that innocent life that begged for aid. That distraction cost her the focus and the zomnic she was fighting with knocked her down, her shield was out of her reach and she could only defend herself with her arms and brace for the blow. It never came.

Instead, she opened her eyes and saw a flail hitting the metal robot, sending it far away from her. She recognized the weapon and sighed in relief, then a hand reached her and helped her get on her feet. Fareeha’s shield was returned back to her, and she was never happier to see her friend smiling right in front of her, ash stains and all.

“You thought I was going to let you have all the fun now that you’re all ‘very important’ yourself?” Brigitte said as she retrieved her flail back in one quick swoop. “Once you enter the sisterhood, you never leave.”

“Of course not. You’re late.”

“It’s never too late.” She laughed, and the help call was heard again.

“Come with me, quick!”

Both Fareeha and Brigitte went to a collapsed and burned store, the rain wasn’t enough to quell the fire but fortunately the voices weren’t yet consumed by the flames. Fareeha lifted a few wooden planks and together with Brigitte's help they were able to clear the building step by step to find a mother and two children covered in ashes and bathed in blood. Brigitte was the first to approach the family and take a look at the children, her knowledge and practice with the shieldmaidens helped to intervene.

“The children are fine, they only have minor injuries. A bump in the head, some scrapes and minor cuts.” Brigitte said to Fareeha and to herself. “Does something else hurt you, kid?" Brigitte asked the youngest of the children, who shook his head. "Good, look how brave you are! Come on, we'll help mama back on her feet." When Brigitte separated the children from their mother, the picture didn't look encouraging to her. 

“Oh, goodness…” Her leg was completely ruined, it was just a piece of bloody meat attached to her hip by a few threads of muscle and bone. It had no salvation, all three women knew it. However, the mother smiled despite the uncertain future she had.

“As long as my babies are safe, it’s all worth it.”

“You are brave. We’ll get you out of here.” 

Fareeha said one last time and Brigitte helped carry the boys in her arms while Fareeha carried the woman to a more secluded place, running between crossfire and avoiding as much damage as possible. Finally, they made their way to one of the several shelters in one of the taverns of the village. The horror of most refugees at the image of their neighbor with a mush for a leg made them petrify of the situation above, it was as bad as they expected.

“Thank you for bringing me and my boys here.”

“We are here to serve and protect you, it is our honor.” Fareeha said in her most composed voice possible, the stage was bleak even for her years of experience as a shieldmaiden. The ferrous smell of blood, the taste of ashes in her mouth, the bleak screams of people she couldn't help. Her blood, her pain. Today she had an opportunity to change all that. “I will sacrifice myself if that means ending this war.”

“We will sacrifice our lives to protect yours. That is our oath as knights and shieldmaidens.” 

Brigitte smiled to everyone and so did Fareeha under her helmet, with the difference that hers was more of melancholy. They left the place and closed the barricade that was securing the door to the shelter. The distinguishable resonance of iron clashing against flesh and metal, and the explosive sounds of detonations kept filling the air with disturbing lapses of horror and despair. But that wasn’t what caught her attention; rather a big and bright, almost a bloody orange in color, full moon flashing in the sky.

“It’s midnight already…” 

Brigitte barely mustered under her breath. It was the beginning of the real war, that which only the bravest could fight, and that is when the Witch of the Wilds stayed at the peak of her power as the rumors said. It was said that she could bring back to life those who were at the brink of death. That meant she would appear at any moment, as did Fareeha's opportunity to end this once and for all.

“I need to go.” Fareeha said while grabbing her shield back and securing her sword, ready to head to the castle’s entrance.

“You need to go? Where? You’re supposed to stay with the rest of the order, Fareeha. What exactly are you planning to do?”

“I’m going to the castle.” She was going her way and walking up the rock pathwalk when she was stopped by the red haired girl.

“Wait! Hold on! What do you mean you’re going to the castle?! Our job is with the townsfolk, the village, the weakest! We need to protect them, Fareeha!”

“Look at them! The order of the knights and the shieldmaidens are more than enough to protect the town from a few zomnics in comparison! Are you suggesting we waste this amount of force on a few when the real problem is in the castle?!”

“Our duty is  _ with  _ the people!” Brigitte stood her ground, taking Fareeha’s helmet from a surprised girl who quickly enraged. “We don’t have to care about anyone else but those who needs us here, Fareeha. We don’t have to protect our lord, that’s the job of somebody else!” It was more than obvious that Brigitte was angry, and so was Fareeha. The rain soaked their bodies, washing away the sweat and traces of blood, as well as the cries in the distance.

“It is also my duty to protect him! I care about everyone and the crown as well!” 

“Just because you were raised by him!”

“You were raised by him too! What is wrong with you?! Don’t you have a little bit of pity for the man who raised you?  _ Us _ ?!”

“This is where I belong now, helping the needy and aiding in the battle! You know that more than anyone else! You swore to protect your kingdom, not your king! Remember your oath as shieldmaiden!”

“I swore to protect the kingdom and the crown. Besides, I’m not a shieldmaiden anymore.”

“You’re so stupid… Kings come and go but not your people, Fareeha! Protect them like it’s your own blood!”

“What I am about to do could save everyone! I will go, oath or not, shieldmaiden or knight, and I will try to put an end to this.” Fareeha took her helmet back from Brigitte’s hands and put it on, rushing her way up the hill and into the castle’s walls.

“Fareeha! ... _ Fareeha _ !!”

* * *

“Can you smell it?”

Her blue eyes sparkled like never before, her gaze reflected ambition and insatiable thirst for power. The forest was rising behind her, and just ahead the future of a victory over Adlersbrunn was upon them. Her grin was pearly white from ear to ear, that which could only be compared to that of a mad person. She was excited, enthusiastic, impatient for the revenge she was about to commit and of which a man would bear all the blame. The Reaper remained faithfully by her side, and even when his face reflected nothing but grim, it was obvious he was as impatient as her.

“Death.”

“ _ Death _ .” The Witch repeated. “Death is upon us. It is only natural that the cause for such conflict was started this very same day many years ago. An eye for an eye, my good servant. Kings and queens, lords and ladies, they all come and go like seasons. Me, whatsoever? I live eternally, and so is their curse as long as they don’t correct themselves. Disgusting humans…”

“Your curse is derailing and losing its true purpose, Ange-” He couldn’t finish, for a hand pierced him on the torso like a sharp knife, the blue glow emanating from it only meant it was a strength spell. He grabbed the arm with both hands and tried to steady the limb and pain, but the witches’ eyes reflected a painful anger. The Reaper knew that name was forbidden, yet a slight slip cost him some pain.

“Don’t you call me that name ever again! Ever!” The blonde woman embedded her arm even more, blood stained up to her elbow and dropped on a stream to the ground beneath them. “You know what that name did to me! All the pain and years of agony that caused me! To mention it again is to remind me why I left my mortal life, and if you do it again you know what it will cost you.” She retracted her arm and shook the blood from her arm. “I thought the cost of your face was enough a lesson for you.”

The hole that remained in the Reaper pierced his torso from the front and back, but slowly a blue fire was consuming it and it was decreasing in size until its skin recovered its natural form. Only the memory of pain was what remained. Composing herself, she cleared her throat and looked again towards the horizon where the castle rose like the flames and smoke in the town. They were the least of her worries, because the one who had to pay was the crown. Always the ruler, always the source of hope and admiration.

“This is one of many days, Reaper. All Hallows' Eve is the epitome of natural energy, both living and dead. However, those who dare to be disrespectful to both will pay dearly. Humans seem not to understand such a threat. Adlersbrunn has been the worst threat of all.”

“You’re holding grudges against this particular kingdom.” She narrowed her eyes. It was true, but she wasn't going to admit it to anyone.

“I do not, just humans in general.”

“Remember you were one and so was I.”

“And we shouldn't have walked this land.” The bells began to toll in the distance on the castle towers, indicating that their greatest enemy had arrived and was causing more destruction than usual. It was her signal, by the time the witch arrived at the entrance of the castle most of Dr. Junkenstein's subjects would be eliminated. Just another prediction. “It’s time, let’s go.”

As the castle's boundaries were closer, the smell of blood, smoke and metal became more present. Her broom wasn’t exactly the most comfortable means of transport but it was the most effective, it felt like an extension of her body and the amount of magical energy it contained was unmatched, only she could control such an artifact. She flew over the moat and above the gateway, hovering over the battlefield. Just as expected, most of Dr. Junkenstein’s zomnics were defeated by the mighty four, as they called.

An archer, a gunslinger, a soldier and an alchemist.

The one who had a better chance at restraining the witch was the alchemist, and she succeeded once before, but her powers were towering them and with just a snap of her fingers everything was over. The smoke was clear on the bailey, mechanical and metallic parts alike were scattered all over the stone path. Junkenstein's monster lay motionless on the floor, the Summoner escaped a couple of hours ago to recover. The moon had reached its highest point. It was time.

“It’s time you make up for the two mistakes you made, Reaper.” The Reaper vanished in a purple smoke and left for the castle.

The thunder and lightning followed her, the dark power of her magic overflowing with the full moon at its highest point. One more snap, and she reappeared along with a lightning bolt in front of the bridge. That bittersweet feeling of terror in the eyes of her opponents when they saw her was a guilty and unequaled pleasure. Palm up, and from the bottom up, she raised her hand, facing it to the moon and the stars above.

“My servants never die!”

“No! Stop her!”

The alchemist shouted, but her effort was in vain. The army they had overthrown began to rise again, their energies fully recovered and the initial purpose was still standing. Knock down the door, make way for Dr. Junkenstein and the monster inside the castle, and deliver to the Witch of the Wilds what she longed the most. Revenge against the Lord, reestablish the natural balance of things. Be  _ free _ .

The door didn’t last long standing and a crack in the carved wood was easily an opening that became larger with each hit until it was completely knocked down. The four 'brave' were quite entertained and distracted with protecting the castle that they didn’t realize the absence of the witch near them. She calmly entered the lonely halls of the castle, her heels echoing the high ceilings of the stone building decorated with golden emblems. She smiled to herself, what she would have given in her past life to achieve such renown.

In a matter of minutes she was standing in front of the doors that led to the throne room, there was no bad smell here, just nobility. She took a few more steps and with only her magic, she blew a gust of air that slammed such huge doors wide open. And there it was: the Lord of Adlersbrunn. Sitting on his magnanimous throne with a tired face, he clenched the armrests with his fists until his knuckles turned white. The witch just smiled victoriously, and then a chilling laugh that came from her lips filled the room.

“Haa… To think victory would be this easy.”

“The victory will be yours when the last villager has fallen, and that will never happen.” He corrected, but that earned another laugh from the Witch.

“You don’t fool anyone. If your reign was as important as you say, you would have given up your life many years ago. You're just another cowardly lord hiding behind the backs of the real brave.”

“What do you want?!” He roared, his voice powerful and echoing.

“You.” The witch said simply, his angry visage almost like a lion ready to attack. She took a step, then another. Another. Her heels clicked again. “All this time you have been the true responsible for this war. You turned your back on one of your precious villagers, you continue to encourage this war as an ode of glory and honor. Your ancestors shattered my life and future, and you continue to promote it. And I'm sure your lineage will do it as well, like hungry animals devouring rotten flesh from a skull.”

“I don't know what you're talking about-”

“You prefer to ignore the reality rather than accept your responsibility! You made me who I am now! But you know what?” She closed the space, only a few feet away from him. “Hail to the king.” 

She stretched out her hand and her broom flew towards her, the magical power she concentrated began to focus on one point. The witch was more than ready for the last attack, to end all this. She raised her left hand to the Lord and concentrated more of her power in her palm. It was perfect, it was powerful and inevitable. But she stepped forward and stopped dead. 

Her eyes widened when her mouth began to fill with blood, a sharp and excruciating pain pierced her chest, and looking down she could see the edge of a sword piercing her body. The sword withdrew and went back inside her body a second time, hitting her stomach. There was no sound coming out of her, her throat began to close and hyperventilate. She recognized this feeling. Blood flowed from her body like a river to the ground, and she quickly began to see blurry when the sword retreated again.

“Fareeha?!” The Lord of Adlersbrunn said surprised. The Witch could only fall to the ground almost unconsciously. "What are you doing here?!"

“My lord!” 

The voice of a girl in armor. A girl in armor. A knight of the Order? A female? Odd. Yet somehow…

“Are you safe?!”

_ …Calming _ .

A ringing high pitched noise began to fill her ears, quite annoying for the time being. She felt how the metal greaves approached her slowly. It wasn’t the end, no mortal weapon could kill her. Nonetheless, the side effects of the battle injuries were always an annoyance. Soon enough the floor was by her side and her body lying there in her own pool of blood. The witch saw how the armored girl braced to her sword and began making a beeline towards her. Lifting a hand and focusing her energy, the Witch of the Wilds casted a spell next to her and called her loyal servant.

“R-Reaper…” In a cloud of dark purple smoke he arrived by her side and blocked the sword attack with his arm. “Get me o-out of here…”

“No!”

Without warning and ignoring the shout of the knight, he covered her with his cloak and together they disappeared into another cloud. In the blink of an eye, the two were at the entrance of the forest and away from the battlefield. The blonde could slowly get up in pain but simply endured it until she leaned in a nearby tree, letting her back touch the trunk until it slid back to the ground. She wouldn’t die, but her energy was depleted, and with the full moon retreating again she had all to lose for now.

“Reaper…” She took a heavy deep breath, the searing pain in her torso irritating her. “Help the others. We will not fall without giving one last fight.”

“But-”

“Do not challenge me. The last thing I need is for you to bother me as well. Go, fight and protect them. That's an order.”

He looked at her one last time, and knew that in his glowing blue eyes there was ambition and determination. He had known that look for several decades, a few centuries. The Reaper knew that it was better for him to perform the tasks the witch gave him or the punishment would be twice as bad as what he suffered before. The owl-masked man nodded and disappeared as usual in him. The witch was left alone watching the fire and smoke rise in the distance, as the sunlight slowly appear. 

“Another defeat to the list... When will I learn not to make such moronic deals? At least it's over again...”

She sighed to herself and rose with the last of her strengths, making her way back to the forest, supporting herself with the trees and leaving a trail of blood and broken branches where she passed. That was the least of her worries, she just had to get to the lake. She had to get home.

* * *

The sun had risen, and the battle trails marked another victory for Adlersbrunn. The kingdom was healing again, a wound that reopened every year but refused to close completely. Three days had passed and the town continued to rise, the order of knights and the shieldmaidens kept helping the people here and there, healing the sick, rebuilding the dejected buildings, burying the fallen. These tasks did not become easier over the years and were difficult to overcome.

It was easy to get distracted, it was easy to fall back into that disturbing spiral of torment and agony, of dissatisfaction and mediocrity. It was easy to feel useless. And still...

“...Let's raise our glasses in honor of our knights and shieldmaidens who protected our people! Let's celebrate our four brave members of the royal order that protected the crown!”

…Sometimes it was slightly satisfying.

“And we also celebrate our first woman training to join the order of the knights, who marks the beginning of a new era! The one who performed beyond her duty! The girl- no,  _ woman _ I saw born and grow and to whom I owe my life today. To all of you!” Reinhardt cheered and raised his glass, followed by everyone, even a daydreaming Fareeha sitting between him and her mother.

“To all of us!” 

Everyone cheered and took a sip of their drinks, it was bittersweet to Fareeha. And even though the huge banquet table was filled with countless dishes that looked appetizing, Fareeha didn't even have a hunger. The banquet proceeded calmly for most, Fareeha was coming and going between fantasy and reality, and Ana realized but decided to ignore her for the moment. Brigitte on the other side kept giving her quite the angry stares back but again, Fareeha barely noticed her. Time could only tell. 

The banquet proceeded calmly for most, Fareeha was coming and going between fantasy and reality, and Ana realized but decided to ignore it for the moment. Brigitte on the other side kept looking at her with quite the challenging look but once again, Fareeha didn’t mind the threat. Reinhardt got up and cleared his throat, addressing to his guests for his time.

“My friends, if you could excuse me for a moment I must attend a quick call. But feast! Don’t stop for me!” He laughed like only he could and walked behind Fareeha, stopping for a mere second and calling her in a low voice. “Fareeha, please come with me.”

“Yes, my lord.” She got up as well and followed him for a few doors. The walk was quiet unlike most of the times. The Lord of Adlersbrunn stopped and turned around to look at Fareeha.

“Child, there’s much I want to say. I want to congratulate you for getting to where you are, for becoming what you are now, and most of all I want to thank you for saving my life... However, what you did was reckless and insensitive towards your fellow members of the order.” Fareeha sighed and nodded slightly.

“I am very much aware, my lord.”

“Don't misunderstand it, I appreciate your initiative and your commitment to protect the kingdom and of course, the crown. But I want you to understand, Fareeha, my priority as Lord of Adlersbrunn is to protect the people of Adlersbrunn. If my death means my people will be safe and sound, then so be it.” It was weighing heavily on Fareeha, until she remembered certain redhead.

“It was Brigitte, wasn’t her?”

“She played some role, yes. She knows where her duty is, but you want more and I respect both your decisions. I think you two need to resolve some things and- oh! What a perfect time!” Fareeha cocked her head and then looked behind her to see Brigitte walking towards them. “I’ll let you be.”

“W-wait…!”

“I am-” Brigitte poked her chest with a finger in defiance. “-madly angry at you!”

“How exactly are you-?”

“You left me! All alone amidst the battle!”

“What do you- Brigitte, I’m not part of the shieldmaidens anymore. You can’t put the blame on me!” 

“Neither you belong to the knights. You made it for the “honor and glory” like Reinhardt told us? Was that it?”

“What? Of course not! I did it because-” She had no quick answer.

“I’m waiting.”

“Because it was the right thing to do.” Brigitte scoffed and crossed her arms.

“The right thing to do. Of course. You wanted the fame, a feat that could give you the title of knight.”

“I wanted to end all of this! I had a plan in my mind and I wanted it to work! It’s part of who I became now-!”

“By neglecting your oath, putting in danger a fellow sister and the villagers we were protecting for your moment of glory!”

“Brigitte, they were safe! Nothing could happen whe-” 

“I lost three people, Fareeha! Three! And-” That was it. Brigitte was never a person looking for guilty parties, but something disturbed her and it was quite obvious. That’s when she broke and her eyes filled with tears, holding back the urge to cry. Fareeha on the other hand felt empathy and compassion for her best friend and embraced her, only to be held back in a stronger grip.

“I’m sorry…”

“It’s never easy… How can we-“

“You know we cannot protect everyone, we can only try.” Brigitte sniffed back some of the tears and let go of her friend, wiping the remaining droplets from her cheek.

“We shouldn’t even be celebrating. It’s gotten to his head, Reinhardt should know this isn’t right. We had many casualties as usual and even when you took down the Witch of the Wilds damages were not reduced.”

“I’m very much aware… If I had arrived before maybe-”

“Nothing would have happened. We cannot kill the witch just like that, we can only delay her plans or wait for her to retract one day. And I don’t think that will happen any time soon, after all she seems to be using most of her powers for All Hallows’ Eve.”

“Right…”

Those last words echoed in Fareeha's head, not precisely the plan to wait and hold back the blows, but only with regard to her powers. It was true, All Hallows’ Eve was when it all started and ended, and perhaps now she was drained. A few days after using a lot of magic and, even better, a serious injury seemed like the perfect opportunity to truly end it all. Fareeha had an idea that involved taking her satchel and entering the forest.

“I think we should get back to the… Fareeha?”

“Tell them to excuse me, I will not return.”

“Where are you going?”

“Out.”

And as soon as the idea came she ran down the hall and back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize, I had a small delay but here it is!


	3. Into the woods

**III. Into the woods**

If the forest was normally cold, for some reason felt even more today. Her body was shaky, weak and losing its heat, slowly at a maddening pace the wounds on her chest and stomach seemed to drain more blood with each step she took deep into the forest. The witch was hitting trees and rocks on her way to safety, trying to hold on to anything that would help her move on, and the moon high in the sky began to lose its color, size and brightness.

All Hallows’ Eve was over and now a new day was peeking over the horizon.

The light began to seep slowly over the treetops and the reflection of sunlight became of a soft whitish tone. She growled to herself and holding a hand on her stomach she kept walking again, no time to stop. By this time the battle was already over and meant another defeat. This was a cycle, and nobody was ever going to win it. Not even her. Finally, and in a dense fog that was beginning to clear she reached the most hidden of the forest, and the lake received her with arms wide open.

“Finally…”

As soon as her feet touched the water she felt an immense relief engulfing her almost as warmth to her frozen body. Overwhelming and calming, the sensation sheltering her from all harm. Slowly, she walked to the depths of the lake, the water covered her body except for her face, and she let her body float and take away the traces of blood and fatigue from her body. The blonde groaned when she felt how slowly her energies recovered and her wounds healed, for the properties of the lake on her body worked wonders.

The lake and the organic energy of nature did what was in hands and the witch had to withdraw from that positive energy field to retire to her home. Once again the walk back home was quite tiring, and on branches and trees she supported her body until she reached the front door of her house. Her soaked body left a trail to the bedroom, and when she arrived she removed her wet clothes in front of the mirror, observing her pale naked body and looking closely at those holes through her flesh.

She touched carefully the wounds and hissed, lingering her fingers for a moment. It was strange, for she felt  _ human _ again for only a brief period of time. The pain, the feeling of knowing she’s a living creature destined to be born and die, to feel pain and relief, pleasure even. Her fingers pierced the wound on her stomach, burying them in the flesh just to feel more pain, more blood running down her abdomen, even the gross clammy sound was oddly pleasant, a more human and raw feeling.

“A small price to pay for eternal life, it seems…”

She retracted her fingers and shook her hand to remove the excess blood from it. Going to the wardrobe, she took a soft black satin robe and sat back in front of the mirror, tying it and reveling in the light and dark contrast of her skin and the fabric. Finally, she let go of her damp hair that graced gracefully on her shoulders, curling slightly as it dried. She smiled to herself, she deserved it.

“Such a shame our vanity and physical appearance has a specific purpose.”

“That’s what we are.” From behind the shadows of the bedroom a voice spoke seductively, a french accent, stepping into the light to reveal a slender tall figure, pale as well with long dark hair. Her fangs shimmered under the natural light seeping through the curtains. “We lure humans into a false perception of corporeal lascivious perfection.”

“And here I was wondering when you would make your grand appearance to nag me again,  _ Amelie _ .”

“Rumors run fast like an overflowing river amidst a storm, but I’m much faster,  _ Angela _ .” The witch squints her eyes and rolled them afterwards, turning around to face her. “You play with my human name, I play with yours.”

“Fair enough.”

With a snap of her fingers, both teleported to the room where a large fireplace and a decent sized living room were perched, several bookshelves and shelves were arranged on its walls. In general, the room was dark, illuminated by just the burning fire and the light seeping from between the curtains and vines that covered the windows. Tired, the blonde dropped onto the sofa behind her heavily and stretched her arm, an empty glass floated in her hand and a bottle of wine beside her, she saw how the liquid was slowly served in the glass cup. She imitated the action for the countess and offered a drink in the same way, whom she took it gratefully.

“At least you are a considerate hostess. Olivia on the other hand...” A sip of her glass of wine.

“Olivia on the other hand.” The witch repeated and imitated the french woman. Her eyes drifted from the glass to her guest only to see her with a cocky smile. “What?”

“Oh nothing, I’m just wondering.”

“What exactly?”

“Since when did you lose the ability to use and accept your human name as it is, a name?” Her smile disappeared. “We will be immortal, but that should not make us monsters. Losing your name is losing the essence of who you are and you only become a carcass full of... Let’s say mythical energy.”

“I must admit it is hilarious and intriguing the fact that you worry and care about me but don’t support my battles and visions.”

“I have nothing to win with your wars, I'm not stupid. All I can achieve is losing my reputation and energy that, honestly, I would rather spend on a good night by the fire, an excellent plate of food and-”

“-a good glass of wine.” Amelie raised her glass in acknowledge.

“Precisely,  _ ma petite chérie _ .” She giggled and sipped her drink once again, swirling the content in her hand when she finished. “This still makes me feel human.” The witch laughed at that comment.

“And that doesn't disgust you at all?”

“Makes my eternal days less boring. After all, what’s the point of being immortal if you intend to live that eternity completely bored and alienated from how beautiful the more banal things can be?”

“Regardless, don’t call me for my mortal name.”

“As you wish, oh mighty and powerful Witch of the Wilds.” She made a grand spectacle by moving her arm in reverence, only for the blonde to roll her eyes.

“Don’t call me that either.”

“It is a title that you have earned, so if you don’t want to use your real name you must accept that one,  _ Mercy _ .” She scoffed and rolled her eyes again. She had a point.

“That pet name doesn’t suit me either. How did  _ she  _ ever came up with a name like that?”

“You know exactly why.” Still, her name wasn’t precisely appealing and it draws bad memories back. Amelie’s free hand pointed at the witch’s torso and looked at her. “How is it going?”

“It will heal, they always do.” She touched her chest and hissed. “My magic could only do so much, but it’s not enough to completely regenerate the flesh. It might take a couple days to heal fully, most of my powers were drained yesterday with this last raid. Now I feel as mortal as I have in ages. Hilarious.”

“Amusing, indeed.” The fire was burning and cracking on the fireplace, and her eyes diverted to such an interesting pattern of flames. How could something so simple be so exciting? How the flames gave her an epiphany, a trip to her past and why they sang to her. A recall of the flames consuming the buildings, of the damage caused, and of the severity of casualties. “You lost, again.”

“It’s not a defeat unless they kill you.” She rose slowly from her seat and walked towards the fireplace, standing in front of it and watching the fire more closely. The flames were vividly reflected in her blue eyes, staining them with a lively orange that reflected the fire and desire of her soul. “And unfortunately for them, I am an immortal being myself. Today was like any other battle, today I just retracted because I was tired.”

“Such a pity.”

“Such a pity it is.” With her hand she reached into the fire, the flames touched her skin but no harm was done to it. “They will never have the courage to do what is right; they will just keep hiding and pushing me aside until I retract once more. A never-ending story. Those are the imposed norms not established in this war, we are all part of it whether we want it or not.” Lifting her hand, a flame burned in her palm and in more detail she yearned to feel the heat. But the most curious thing wasn’t the warmth, but what the fire showed her. Black hair, brown eyes, tanned skin, and an iron will. 

“And exactly what do you propose to favour your war for this next war?”

“Nothing. I do not make the rules; I am simply an extension of it. I will be the most powerful being in this forest, but that doesn’t mean that I am the one orchestrating such violent charade.”

“But you are.” The witch turned around, fire in hand, and looked straight into the countess’ eyes. “You wanted it when you went looking for that idiot of Junkenstein. There is no one else to blame but yourself, so stop looking for guilty parties,  _ Angela _ .”

“Don’t overstep, one single bad comment and this flame will be consuming your heart.”

“Very well.” She tipped the last drops of wine in the glass and put the glassware on the coffee table, getting up and heading for the door she stopped right in the frame of the living room, watching the blonde over her shoulder. “You're boring me right now, I'm leaving. But don't forget that you are losing yourself, even your 'careful steps' were not preventive enough and you ended up hurt. You will not die, but you are suffering and that isn’t precisely living. Or maybe you are looking for that?” She laughed one last time and disappeared through the front door.

If something, Amelie was right. She had sought that war for a selfish desire that ended in murder. Always cautious, she looked for ways to get her revenge, and yet things got out of control. More of her own. The woman took a deep breath and raised the flame in front of her face, and sighing let out a slight breeze of air that transformed the vivid red fire into a luminous blue one.

Once the sun appeared and All Hallows' Eve was one more day past, the evil magic went along with the full moon and returned the one that was pure, benevolent and natural; the magic that transformed her back into the mortal woman she used to be. She closed her hand and the fire disappeared in small sparks of light, but once again she returned to the sofa to continue her recovering from tremendous injuries caused by someone she would catalog as  _ special _ .

“This new season will definitely be… Quite interesting.” She said as she sipped her glass of wine one more time.

* * *

The river ran slowly and smoothly, as if nothing had happened only a few days before. The sun began to appear far away on the horizon and the birds still didn’t sing, everything was so calm that dusk. Fareeha stood in front of the body of water and glimpsed the trees standing up on the other side, the forest that everyone was forbidden to access as rumors said that whoever went deep into it never returned home alive.

It seemed more like a horror story that adults said to prevent children to cross the river, but now she wasn't so sure.

Fareeha sighed and tightened the strap of her satchel where she stored some food rations, a blanket and other survival items. The temperature at night dropped drastically and she chose to wear a wool and leather coat and cloth pants that gave her freedom to move but also a nice layer of warmth, in addition to carrying her faithful sword. She stepped forward, confident, only to take a step back. Doubt was taking over her.

“No, what am I doing? This is crazy… What if I don’t ever come back as the stories say?” She grunted and pushed her hair back hastily. “What if I don’t ever come back? I’m so close to become a knight and… You’re such a coward, Fareeha. Make up your mind, for fucks sake...” She shook her head and took a deep breath, closing her eyes and opening them again as she focused on the forest ahead. “Okay… Okay. Let’s do this.”

She secured her belongings and focused on the river, a few rocks stood out and made the perfect way to jump and get to the other side. Said and done, she jumped to the first rock, then to the second rock and so on avoiding slipping with the water until she reached the other side of the river. For a moment her heart beat rapidly and it wasn’t because she made a physical effort, but because she was stepping on  _ the other side _ , right on the edge of the forest that she was told so much to avoid.

Another deep breath and she continued her way.

The castle was usually cold, but here it felt even more. The humidity and shade of the trees sheltered the land from most sun rays, and the rivers and streams contributed to maintaining the temperature of the place. Fareeha couldn’t picture what it would be like to live here in winter. The more she made her way into the forest, the more she lost the notion of orientation. A couple of hours passed and Fareeha didn't get anywhere yet.

“This is useless…” She said tired under her breath. “I think I've been walking in circles all this time. Why did I think it would be a good idea to come here just like that? For God’s sake…”

With no more energy to spend at the moment, she sat right next to a tree, leaning in the trunk while she took out a flask from her satchel and drank fresh water from its interior almost in one single swallow. Fareeha had to admit it, the sound of nature was so soothing and welcoming, even in the depths of the forest where everything must seem scary. But it wasn't, it was the opposite: it was  _ life _ , heat and cold, light and dark, pure and natural. The birds sang, the wind whispered, everything was beautiful and calm as it was supposed to be.

“It is pretty…” Fareeha said to herself as she looked around, smiling softly all the while.

“Isn’t it?”

“Very much…  _ Wait _ .” There was another voice and Fareeha got up quickly, unsheathing her sword she put herself in a stance position and turned frantically to all sides without seeing the source of the voice. “Who is there?!” But only a quirky giggle was heard. “Show yourself!” The forest fell silent again, natural sounds replaced that voice. The tall woman felt a chill run down her spine, believing she had gone mad. But the forest had many tricks, or so old tales said.

She sheathed her sword once more and proceeded cautiously, she couldn't risk lowering her guard now. However, behind some trees, a teal light caught her attention and she ran to it, only to find darkness again. Fareeha definitely thought she was going crazy, but that light came back and decidedly followed suit. She ran for a few minutes trying to follow the hypnotizing light, almost like a luminous gas, and as the sound of the river progressed it was more intense.

Fareeha stopped when she reached the edge of the river and the light faded completely, there was no sign anywhere and things only seemed to get worse for her bad luck. She was agitated, tired, but above all disoriented, that river was unknown to her and she was sure that she had already come very far and deep into the forest, even the vegetation became thicker and a light layer of mist covered the treetops. Now it became mysterious and ghastly.

Fareeha approached the river and took her bottle once more, filling it with the clear and pristine liquid of the river to continue on her way. But that chill came back; Fareeha felt a presence lurking around her and tried to ignore it as much as possible. But it wasn’t, for a soft breeze blew on her shoulder.

“Boo!” Fareeha jumped in her place scared like never before, she almost felt to the river but composed herself before falling to the ground. In front of her the figure of a young girl floated, a teal colored glow emanated throughout her body. Her giggle was playful, jubilant, and she clenched her stomach as she barely contained her laugh. “Hahah! It never gets old! Let me tell you, it’s been ages since the last time I scared a roaming traveler.”

“Y-you’re a…” Fareeha was catching her breath, surprised at what was in front of her eyes. “You’re a will-o’-the-wisp…”

“That’s right, love!” She giggled once again and closed the gap between Fareeha and her. Fareeha felt the need to step back but she couldn’t, even when this ghost examined her chest closely. “Ah, what do I see here? Shimmering. Hmm yes… Very interesting. You're cute! I haven’t seen a soul like yours in centuries! It glimmers!"

“W-what do you mean? Why is it- You’re a wisp...!” She could only stutter, as much as she wanted to deny it, she was frightened. Even if it was a little.

“Oh! You’re right, heheh! Don’t be scared, love, I’m not a bad soul myself.”

“Will-o’-the-wisps do have the reputation to mislead souls into a dark path and uncertain future...”

“Hmm… I suppose that is correct. However…” The girl’s spirit floated around her, examining Fareeha with paramount interest and also amusement. “I’m not the kind of ghost that seeks to do harm. I have no reason to guide you astray.”

“Thank you, I suppose…”

“Now put your sword away and tell me, what are you doing here alone? Are you lost?” Fareeha sheathed her sword once she felt that this spirit was telling the truth. The stories her mother told her weren’t so similar to this, perhaps not all will-o'-the-wisp were bad. Perhaps.

“I came looking for the Witch of the Wilds.”

“You came here looking for Mercy?” A beat.

“What does that mean? I’m not asking for mercy, I will not give up or cower when I face her.”

“No, no! I mean Mercy as in her name.”

“…Mercy? That’s her name…?”

“Duh, of course not! But seriously, don’t call her that or she’ll kill you for sure.”

“I don’t care what happens next, I just need to find her first.”

“Really? Why?”

“I want to kill her.”

“Oh no, don’t do that! Mercy is not a bad woman! In fact, I owe her my life. Well, not my life but my soul haha! You know what I mean! Or is it that you want to die that badly?”

“What?”

“That’s a joke, love!” She giggled once more and floated next to the river, following the trail. “Since I see a pure soul in you, I’m going to help you. For real! Just follow the river up until you reach the lake. It is beautiful, you will love it. Her house is just towards the west, you just have to walk a little further, cross a waterbed and there you have it! You will see a beautiful cottage, she might be around.”

“I just have to follow the river up?”

“That’s right!” She said cheerfully once more. Her personality was that of the sun shining brightly, all joyful and bubbly. Intriguing in a ghost. “Have fun with the witch!” And with those last words she disappeared into thin air.

Fareeha simply observed the space she occupied and gathered her belongings by the river, making her way once again to the depths of the forest. The river for some reason was serene, not compared to that furious river that divided Adlersbrunn from the forest, perhaps it was a magical barrier that the witch created to move humans away from the forest, and it made sense.

As the ghost girl said, among the trees a lake of significant size began to spread wide and clear: life sprouted from every corner, ducks and fish swam in the water, red deer with large antlers drank calmly and the birds flew over the lake and the forest. Fareeha sighed, she had never seen such a captivating scene, not even in her village. And for the first time in some years she felt something she never thought she would be able to feel again:  _ peace _ .

“Amazing…”

Fareeha went on her way and surrounded the lake as the will-o'-the-wisp told her, and towards the west there was a path marked naturally by the constant footsteps, they must definitely belong to the witch. She drew her sword once more and stepped on softly, avoiding making as much noise as possible until she finally found the cottage. It was an ambitious size for the witch to live alone.

The house looked abandoned of some sort, and breathing deeply, she gathered all her will to open the door slowly. There was no sign of life inside, and she continued walking silently, entering the house until she saw that a single room emanated light. Fareeha went there and her heart almost stopped.

In front of her was a thin woman, pale skin like porcelain and hair like golden threads. She wore a brown robe that reached her feet and covered her arms to her wrists. The most impressive thing was how she was standing in front of a cauldron, humming a song as she made strange movements with her hands and arms and several bottles of mysterious liquids and powders floated around her.

It was the perfect opportunity for Fareeha, the witch was distracted and it was the ideal time to attack. She clenched her sword even more and cautiously walked towards her. The blonde’s movements stopped, and Fareeha knew that she had noticed her presence, and running quickly she slid her sword, only to be stopped with the witch's own hands when she turned around to face her.

“What are you doing?!” The witch shouted, growling in pain at the sight of how her hands were bleeding as the sword's edge was buried in her flesh. “How did you get in here?!”

“Get away from that cauldron, you witch! No magic potion you are doing can stop me from defeating you!”

“Magic potion…?! I’m just making soup, you stupid girl!” She grunted harder, Fareeha’s physical strength was greater than hers. A point in her favor. “Leave before I…!”

“Before you kill me?!”

“R-Reap-!” The blonde was shut down with a blow of a fist that successfully made her to fall to the floor.

“This time I won’t fail. I came here with a purpose that I plan to fulfill.” As if the realization hit her, the witch opened her eyes wide and looked at Fareeha with hurt. The taller woman pointed her sword to the blonde’s face with decision.

“You’re that knight that incapacitated me in Adlersbrunn… How did you get in here?”

“I have my ways to get around you.”

“…And so do I.” With a movement of her hands, the witch casted a spell that made the sword fly to the other side of the room and away from her, leaving Fareeha unarmed. The blonde rose quickly and was about to perform another spell but Fareeha was faster and pounced on her, both falling to the ground. “Leave this place immediately!”

“I won’t leave unless you die so you can leave us alone!”

“You can’t kill me with any of your mortal means! You are too stupid to understand that!”

“I won’t know unless I try.”

“Reap…!”

Fareeha was on top of her, her hands were crushing the witch’s throat and pressed strongly. If nothing seemed to work for the moment, this would. Pale hands moved but they barely did anything, just flicking and trying to grasp anything if it was possible. Her blue eyes started to close slowly but desperate, her bleeding hands moved no more and her body stopped moving, but Fareeha saw something she never thought would see in the witch:  _ fear _ . As soon as she realized her hands immediately retracted, but the witch already lost consciousness and lied still on the ground.

And she looked  _ human _ .

“How is this possible…?”

Fareeha got up and looked from above. It was simply a woman, beautiful and calm lying still on the floor. If it was as she said, Fareeha could never kill her, but perhaps there would be some other way to convince her and stop her from continuing with her killing rampage. The brunette sat incredulous floor and kept looking at her, her head was spinning; she didn't know what to do. This didn’t feel  _ right _ for some reason.

* * *

Everything was spinning. Her head was in a spiral and as if it were a dream, but she woke slowly in her bed. Her blue eyes slowly opened and she saw her surroundings, there was nothing out of place, just the sun was now beginning to hide and a beautiful orange sunset filtered through the window. Today wouldn’t be a good time to sleep. Trying to get up, she felt a slight pressure in her throat and when she touched it she hissed softly in pain. Her hands on the other hand...

“Unbelievable… I can’t catch a breath.”

Vertical cuts decorated the palms of her hands, no blood ran but the fact of being vulnerable enraged her. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and a yellow light covered her palms, healing the cuts instantly. The blonde rose from the bed ready to go to the kitchen for some water, down the stairs to continue her course, but something stopped her. Rather, a presence in the room. She sighed heavily and postponed her way to the kitchen to sit on the couch once again.

Just as expected there she was, leaning over a wall with her arms crossed in her threatening pose as ever, as brave as she should be, and as stupid as to challenge her not for a first or second time, but for a third one.

“What are you doing here? In your position any human would have already fled.”

“I did.”

“Yet here you are. Why?”

“Because it didn’t make sense... You had the chance to kill me with just a snap of your fingers as soon as I threatened to kill you with my sword… But why didn’t you do it?” The witch sighed and shook her head, walked to the couch and sat tiredly. She made a bottle of wine levitate from the cellar and a glass which filled by itself, settling on her hand to drink it.

“You think all I do is to kill in a rampage of blood and vengeance? Oh, dear. I don’t get my hands stained with blood that isn’t my own. You fools have a misconception of who I am. You think I’m a murderer, but I have never killed anyone in my long life and I don’t plan on doing so.”

“You’re the one who started that war, so you’re responsible for those deaths.”

“I did, and I am… I will accept that.” She sipped her wine and looked at her with determination, matching the tall girl’s stance. “Now you answer me… Why didn’t  _ you _ kill me? Not that you could anyway.”

“You have a misconception of who I am.” The witch smirked.

“Very clever… For being a knight.”

“I am n- what does that mea-?”

“Take a seat, I can’t stand people staring at me like that.” Her hand pointed at her and with a flick of her wrist Fareeha’s sword floated away, hanging itself from the sheath’s strap on a perch.

“What are you-?!”

“I told you, no mortal mean can kill me. Why even trying? That sword won’t do anything. I’ll say it again, take a seat.” Fareeha looked at her sword behind her, then at the witch, but decided to listen to her and sat down on the couch across her. “It has been so long since the last time I had a human visitor. How does it feel to live in Adlersbrunn? Are you satisfied with your life? Tell me; killing me will give you a better position? Are you looking for glory and wealth like everyone else? I wouldn’t be surprised if you do, but I don't know what kind of glory would you achieve by killing a helpless woman cooking quietly in her home.”

“Don’t play the innocent here; you have killed hundreds of us.”

“And you have killed thousands of us.” The witch left her glass on the small wooden table in front of them and Fareeha felt her breathing stopped. “You have disrespected the natural course that creates balance in this world. You all deserve to be eradicated like the plague you are.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Why don’t you ask your ‘lord’ about it? I think you have enough evidence of the destruction that your kind has created. Tell me, when was the last time the river flowed calmly, the trees welcomed the birds, ducks and herons visited your lakes? Since when did squirrels, red deer, foxes and other mammals walked among you?” Fareeha fell silent.

“It’s… It’s been a while.”

“It’s been a while, indeed. Your libraries are brimming with knowledge from past lives, all the evidence is there yet your people refuse to believe in the consequences of their acts.”

A clumsy sound was heard coming from the kitchen and moved closer to the living room, Fareeha looked restless at not knowing what was coming, but the witch was calm watching her. Suddenly, a red deer with a pair of fawns entered the place and the deer approached the witch, brushing her muzzle with her shoulder. The knight’s eyes reflected something only a child could show in a moment such as this: amazement and curiosity.

“Oh! Hello, gorgeous. Do you want a treat?” Out of thin air she made an apple appear, feeding the deer with one hand and stroking its head with the other. “Both you and I are hungry, it seems.” One of the fawns approached Fareeha and smelled her curiously, licking her hand playfully when it didn’t sense she was a threat. That brought a smile to the girl, who stroked and scratched the fawn’s head. “He likes you.”

“Deer are scared of people back in Adlersbrunn…”

“And I bet you have one of their heads hanging on your wall as a prize. This home doesn’t belong only to me, it is theirs as well.” The fawn enjoyed the scratches and playfully bit Fareeha’s sleeve, eliciting a soft giggle from the witch. “He doesn’t seem to be scared of you; it means you must have a good soul within.”

“That’s what that will-o’-the-wisp back at the river told me as well.”

“A will-o’-the-wisp?” The witch could only think of one girl only. “…Lena guided you. So that’s why…”

“Lena?”

“That’s her name. A sweet girl who made a sacrifice and she’s paying the price for it. If you want to join her you should’ve just ask.” The deer grouped up again when the mother walked to where they came from. The witch sighed and got up just like them, casting a spell on the chimney as to light the fire. “Anyway, this is no place for you… Return to Adlersbrunn before the sun sets if you don't want to suffer the same fate as her. It gets quite cold and the mist gets heavy at night.”

“Wait, what?”

“You must leave.”

“I…” She stopped for a second. “You don't look anything like the witch who attacked us just a few days before... Who are you?”

“That is a question that I cannot answer, because that woman ceased to exist long ago. Now please, take your sword and leave my home.”

Fareeha watched the witch stand in front of the fire for a moment. Now the questions were more than before and there was not a single answer. She arrived with the intention of killing her but ended up with pity towards the blonde. Trying to process everything that had happened on that day, Fareeha ultimately paid attention to the witch's orders and took her sword, leaving the cottage and looked back one last time.

As she had arrived earlier, she walked towards the lake and then continued down the road. The witch didn’t lie, the sun was already setting and the place became cold and foggy, even when Fareeha exhaled steam out of her mouth and nose. She rubbed her hands against her arms looking for warmth but decided to light a fire to keep her warm in the meantime she recovered her energies to keep moving back home.

Yet it still didn’t make sense, any of it. The questions were gathering and this didn’t solved anything, for now she ended up knowing a different person that seemed good or at least that was the appearance she presented. Perhaps it was simply a bad idea and returning home to a good steamy bath seemed like the best. Explaining to her mother why she disappeared for a whole day after a dinner at the castle with no reason was going to be quite the feat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay, but I'll upload the chapters as soon as possible!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so glad to be back with something i've been wanting to write since last year I fell in love with enchanted armor Pharah! I have been putting my writing aside, this has been quite a heavy year for me but I hope I can keep going with this!
> 
> I'll try to deliver two chapters weekly as I did before on mondays and thursdays! Ten chapters only so here we go!


End file.
